scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
It's Terror Time Again! (episode)
It's Terror Time Again! is the fourth and final episode of It's Terror Time Again!. Premise The clue leads the gang to a haunted house by the two faced cliffs. It is said that the house is being haunted by zombies. But, with the next clue, the gang figure out who the anonymous figure is! Plot The gang is on the ferry. "This looks like the last puzzle of our mystery!" Says Fred. "Yep!" Agrees Daphne. "But who is this culprit?" Asks Velma. "Like, I have no idea!" Says Shaggy. Then from the window flies a note. Scooby reads it. "This is getting close now! For you're last mystery, you will need this spell: WINGARDIUM LE FLORIDE! But you will only be able to use it once! Good luck!" Reads Scooby. "Like, I wonder what the spell is for?" Asks Shaggy. "There's only one way to find out!" Says Fred. The ferry soon arrives in England by the two faced cliffs at night. They see the haunted house. "Zoinks! That is one creepy house!" Says Shaggy. "We need to carry on guys! We're nearly there" says Velma. So the gang walk into the haunted house. Cobwebs are scattered everywhere and it is old and damp. "What creature are we looking for this time?" Asks Daphne. Suddenly a gang of Zombies jump down and bite Daphne. She turns into a Zombie. "Daphne!" Exclaims Fred. The Zombies and Daphne Zombie chase the gang through the house beginning the chase scene. Velma and Fred are chased by Daphne Zombie through the old lounge. Fred hits Daphne Zombie with a book causing her to fall over and Velma and Fred to run off. The Leader Zombie chases Scooby and Shaggy through the old kitchen. They dress up as chefs. "They went that way!" Says Shaggy pointing to a direction. The Zombie runs in the direction ending the chase scene. Soon the gang get back together. "What shall we do?" Asks Velma, "Daphne has turned into a Zombie!". A Zombie holds Velma's shoulder but Fred tackles it and knocks it out. He tries to unmasks it but the mask isn't coming off. "Stop messing around Freddie! Just unmask it!" Says Velma. "I-I can't, it's real!" Exclaims Fred. Velma tries. "Jinkies!" She cries. "Like, a real zombie!" Says Shaggy. "Real!" Says Scooby. Scooby and Shaggy faint. Velma fills a bucket up with water and throws it at them. They awake instantly. "How can we turn Daphne back?" Asks Fred. "I have no clue!" Says Shaggy. "Me reither!" Says Scooby. "Wait! The spell" says Velma. "What about it?" Asks Fred. "Maybe it will turn Daphne back!" Says Velma. "You're a genius Velma. Lets go turns Daphne back! But we only have one shot at this!" Says Fred. So the gang get ready with the note in the lounge. Fred rehearses the spell in his head over and over again. Suddenly, the Leader Zombie, Daphne Zombie and all the other Zombies appear. Daphne Zombie runs towards the gang. "Wingardium Le Floride!" Shouts Fred. Nothing happens. Suddenly a beam of lightning shoots out of the note and hits Daphne and the room. The room starts to collapse and Daphne starts to turn back to normal. Then the transformation is complete and she falls onto the ground unconscious. Fred catches her and she isn't breathing. Everybody stares at her. Suddenly she coughs and wakes up. "Daphne!" Cries the gang. "What-what happened?" Asks Daphne. "We'll explain later! We just need to get out of here!" Says Fred. The gang run out of the house and it collapses on the Zombies. They find a note on the floor. Shaggy reads it. "The last clue is: My hobby is singing!" Reads Shaggy. The gang starts to think. "I think I know!" Says Fred. "Me too!" Says Daphne. "Me three!" Says Velma. "Like, me too!" Says Shaggy. "And me!" Says Scooby. "Lets say it together: three, two one..." Says Fred. "Dooby-Dooby-Doo!" Says the gang. Suddenly Dooby comes out from the darkness. "Yes! You figured me out! I hated you Scooby and I wanted to punish you. So I set up this little task hoping you and you're friends would perish on the way" says Dooby. "But what about the spell?" Asks Daphne. "I have a friend who is a dark magic user, he gave me the Zombie Antidote spell and everything went all according to plan!" Says Dooby. Then the policeman comes and holds Dooby's arms. He starts to take him away. "Wait! Like, what about the fortune?" Asks Shaggy. The gang gives him a stern look. "Okay, here's the fortune!" Says Dooby handing Shaggy a box of money. The policeman takes him away. "And I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling idiots!" Shouts Dooby from the distance. Scooby looks upset. "It's alright old-buddy-old-pal-old-friend!" Says Shaggy as he pats Scooby on the back, "at least we've got the fortune!". The gang walk back to the ferry. From the ruins of the haunted house climbs a surviving Zombie. He growls. Back in America in the Mystery Machine. The gang celebrate with the back door of the van wide open. "You know! I was wrong about mystery solving" says Daphne, "you never get too old for it!". The gang cheer. Scooby opens the fortune box and all of the money flies out the back of the van and falls down the drain. "Scooby!" Grumbles the gang. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Exclaims Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. So, this is the final episode of the series, I hope you enjoyed! Comment your opinion and thanks for reading! Cast and Characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *England **The Haunted House *The Two Faced Cliffs Notes/trivia * Quotes :"Dooby-Dooby-Doo!" - The Gang Home media *It's Terror Time Again! The Complete Series Category:DarthHill's Stuff